<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proposal Of Penelope's Dreams by EternalSushine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320107">The Proposal Of Penelope's Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSushine/pseuds/EternalSushine'>EternalSushine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSushine/pseuds/EternalSushine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope had always imagined how the proposal would go. Her and Colin would be at the park where they first met, he would say something beautiful and poetic and get on one knee and ask the most important question of all.</p>
<p>But that is not the proposal that Penelope got. Not at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton &amp; Penelope Featherington, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Proposal Of Penelope's Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damn him. Who comes out and says something so important like it’s nothing? Like the words are the air that we breathe?! Damn him!</p>
<p>Penelope had always imagined how the proposal would go. Her and Colin would be at the park where they first met, he would say something beautiful and poetic and get on one knee and ask the most important question of all.</p>
<p>But that is not the proposal that Penelope got. Not at all.</p>
<p>One second they are throwing snowballs at his siblings and the next they are ducking behind a tree together, pressed up against each other and that is the moment he decides to ask the damn question. Well, kind of.</p>
<p>“Pen, you wanna get married?” Colin asks suddenly.</p>
<p>Penelope blinks up at him, a million thoughts in her head but the first one out of her mouth is “Are you asking me to marry you?” She regrets it immediately.</p>
<p>Colin just shrugs. How can he shrug about something like this? “I think I am”, he states while the screams of Eloise and Daphne can be heard in the distance.</p>
<p>Before Penelope can say anything Benedict appears out of nowhere and drops a huge snowball on Colin's head, causing him to stagger a little. Penelope uses this window of opportunity to run away, taking a few hits in this battle royale.</p>
<p>Colin looks around and sees her running away. “Hey, wait!” He yells but gets caught by his siblings who have now ganged up on him and he loses sight of her.</p>
<p>And this brings us to Penelope, sitting next to two snowmen that have been made to look like they’re a couple holding hands and all that. How freaking perfect.</p>
<p>“Hey, you okay?” Penelope hears a low voice behind her. She tenses up before she realises that the voice doesn’t belong to Colin but one of his brothers, Anthony.</p>
<p>Penelope turns to him and sighs. “If I say yes, will you go back to the war in your backyard or will you still stay and ask me questions?”</p>
<p>Anthony hums and sits beside her. “I take it that you’re not okay”, he reasons.</p>
<p>Anthony and Penelope are friends, maybe not as close as Penelope and Benedict but closer than she is to Gregory or Hyacinth. Marrying Kate really brought them together as friends and if only Anthony couldn’t tell when something was on her mind.</p>
<p>“It’s stupid, really. I don’t know why I’m upset”, she says and buries her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“It’s not stupid if you’re upset”, Anthony says and puts his arm around her shoulder. “Now I may not have the best track record when it comes to giving relationship advice but I’ll lend you my ear”.</p>
<p>Penelope takes a deep breath and looks ahead at the snowy trees. “Colin asked me to marry him”, she says.</p>
<p>Anthony pulls back, probably from the surprise of her statement, but quickly recovers. “And you said no?” He offers.</p>
<p>“No! I didn’t say anything. Benedict sort of… Knocked a bunch of snow on his head before I could say anything”, she explains.</p>
<p>“Wait, so he proposed just now? During the snowball fight? Wow, and here I thought he had some sense of timing”, Anthony muses.</p>
<p>“I’m just being petty”, Penelope frowns. “I guess I wanted something a bit more romantic than a ‘Do you want to get married?’ during a childish game”.</p>
<p>Anthony hums once more and rubs her shoulder. “No I get it. Or, I don’t, but since I’ve never really had to think about being proposed to. But that’s not the point”, Anthony rambles, not necessarily the wordsmith of the family. “You wanted a proper proposal”.</p>
<p>Penelope nods slightly. “I always thought that if he ever proposed it would happen in Hyde Park where we first met. He’s a sucker for remembering stuff like that you know? He remembers where we had our first date and where he was when he decided he was going to ask me out. I always thought that was romantic of him”, she mumbles.</p>
<p>“Well it might not have been the proposal of your dreams and my yard may not be Hyde Park, but think about this. If you wouldn’t have been interrupted, what would you have said?” Anthony asks her, rather bluntly. Anthony and Penelope never really danced around when it came to conversing.</p>
<p>Penelope looks down at her hands. “I would have said yes”, she admits. “I love him, so of course I want to marry him”, she says.</p>
<p>“Do you think he sees this that way? You running away from him after he proposes?” Anthony asks, and Penelope knows he’s not trying to guilt trip her, but he’s succeeding without trying.</p>
<p>“You think he… Thinks I was going to say no?” Penelope bites her lip, not liking that thought one bit.</p>
<p>“I do”, Anthony replies simply.</p>
<p>“Ah dammit”, Penelope groans.</p>
<p>Anthony chuckles softly and gets up before offering her a hand. “What do you say we go back to war? I’m sure Colin has been buried in snow by now so you might have to dig him up”.</p>
<p>Penelope accepts his help to get up and laughs softly. “Back to the battlefield we go, Captain Bridgerton”.</p>
<p>Anthony walks Penelope back to where the rest of the Bridgertons, sans Violet and the smallest children, are running around and laughing. And just like Anthony predicted, Colin was stuck in a mountain of snow.</p>
<p>“Hey someone get me out of here! I really need to see Pen right now!” Colin is yelling, causing Penelope's cheeks to flush. How that is even possible when everyone is flushed from the cold, we don’t know.</p>
<p>Just looking at him, so hopeless yet determined to see her makes her feel certain. Sure, the proposal wasn’t like her dreams, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that they love each other and that they want to spend the rest of their lives with each other.</p>
<p>And maybe the story of their engagement is fun and different and something that people will bring up every once in a while, especially when a snowball fight emerges.</p>
<p>“Hey”, she says softly and comes face to face with Colin. “Let me help you out”, she says and starts to dig the snow off Colin.</p>
<p>“Pen”, Colin says breathlessly. “I’m sorry, am I going too fast? I just love you and you were there and I thought it would be nice to be married like Daphne and Simon or Anthony and Kate or Bene-”, Colin is interrupted by a peck on his lips.</p>
<p>“I’ll marry you”, Penelope whispers to Colin. Colins mouth warps into a wide grin as he tries to shake the rest of the snow off him so he can wrap his arms around Pen.</p>
<p>Penelope laughs and pulls Colin out, letting out a loud yelp when he picks her up and spins her around.</p>
<p>“What are you guys doing?” Eloise yells from across the yard.</p>
<p>“She said yes! We are getting married!” Colin yells back at Eloise.</p>
<p>“Wait what?!” Everyone except Anthony goes into a frenzy and they rush over to the couple. Anthony goes to alert the rest of the brood who are inside watching movies of what just happened and soon the yard is filled with people screaming and jumping and hugging each other.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for the two snowmen outside the front doors to be accessorised into a groom and bride in honor of Penelope and Colin!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this quick drabble I did. The snow really inspired me and I started to think that since Colins canonical proposal is also not really quite the proposal he would probably do something like this! I've read so many Penedict and Penthony fics lately too, and wanted to at least give some highlight to a friendship between Penelope and Anthony in this little piece. I would love to hear your thoughts! Do check out my other Polin one shots too :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>